Many materials are packaged in containers or drums which liberate gasses during shipment and storage. Consequently, pressure within the container increases creating potentially dangerous conditions. Towards this end, the container may rupture or one of the seals may fail. Neighboring people may be injured or the container contents may thereafter be detrimentally affected.